


I Got a Name

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the end of the December 29th edition of Raw, when at the end of the show, Seth just wouldn't stop saying John's name.  And John <i>really</i> liked that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got a Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGirlInThePinkScarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for TheGirlInThePinkScarf, and it's my first time writing Sethena. I hope you enjoy!

Seth knows that John knows that he knows his weakness, his biggest turn on, what can turn John into a puddle of mush in seconds flat and get him hard as a rock in half that time. And that’s why he’s standing in the ring right now, adding just the smallest word to his scripted promo over and over. John. John. _John_. 

John does his best to stay focused, to stay on script, but god if each and every one of Seth’s _Johns_ doesn’t get to him just a little bit. 

By the end of the show, even as he’s laid out on the mat in the middle of the ring, all that’s ringing though John’s head is Seth’s voice saying his name over and over. All he can think about is getting Seth backstage in his dressing room and having him say his name again.

Once he does get backstage, he finds Seth in the communal dressing room, still in his ring gear. “What the hell was that out there?” John asks.

Seth smirks. “What was what?”

“You know exactly what,” John tells him.

Shaking his head a little, Seth’s grin grows wider. “Nope, don’t think I do, actually.”

John takes a few steps closer to him, and Seth takes a few steps backwards, their little dance continuing until Seth’s back is pressed against the wall and John’s just inches away from him. “I’m pretty sure you do.”

“Hmm, I can’t recall.”

John plants his hands on the wall on either side of Seth’s head, leaning in close and nipping at Seth’s earlobe. “You know damn well what I’m talking about. Say it again.”

“Say what?” Seth continues to tease, tilting his head a bit to the side to allow John better access. 

“Say my name,” John finally tells him. 

And then Seth slips out underneath John’s arm. “No time, gotta take a shower before heading out of here. Sorry. John,” he adds, slipping in a sly wink, just before heading into the shower. 

A few guys make their way into the dressing room then, making John wait even longer to get Seth. Dammit. 

The car ride back to the hotel is filled with frustration. John’s driving with Dolph, because his and Seth’s storyline prevent them from driving together, and Dolph’s chattering on about something, and John can’t focus on the conversation, because all he wants is Seth naked on their hotel bed. 

“So tomorrow we’re headed to Mars for the first WWE show in space, right?” Dolph asks once the car is parked.

“Yeah, yeah,” John replies.

“Just like I thought. You didn’t hear a single thing I said, did you?” 

“What?”

“See ya on Mars, buddy,” Dolph says as he gets out of the car, leaving John very confused up in the driver’s seat.

Soon enough, though, John’s back in his and Seth’s hotel room. Only, Seth’s not there. Not for another ten minutes. “Took you long enough,” John says, looking up from his phone once Seth’s entered the room.

“Was I keeping you waiting?” Seth asks.

John stands up and heads closer to Seth. “I’ve been waiting since before the show finished to get my hands on you.”

“Really? That long?” Though Seth tries to play it off, he can’t help the little grin forming at the corner of his lips.

“You knew exactly what you were doing out there.”

“Don’t I always?” Seth asks, grin growing larger as John moves in ever closer. 

“You knew exactly how I’d react to that.”

“Maybe.”

“Do it again.”

Seth raises an eyebrow as John backs him up against the door. “Remind me what it is you want me to do.”

“We’ve gone over this.”

“Refresh my memory,” Seth says, letting his hands rest on John’s hips. He loves that John’s already shirtless and is just wearing his boxer briefs, his thumbs curling just under the elastic band.

“Say my name.”

“You didn’t use the magic word,” Seth replies, leaning forward to nip at John’s lower lip.

“Really?” John asks, and at Seth’s raised brow he tries again. “Say my name, please?”

“Say it with more sincerity than that.” Seth pulls John’s hips in close to his, rubbing their groins together.

“ _Please_ , say my name.”

Seth leans in, his lips right next to John’s ear as he finally whispers, “John.” Just that one little word and Seth can already feel John’s dick hardening against his crotch. Just that one little word and Seth’s pants are being pushed down to the ground, shirt pulled off over his head. 

Soon, they’re both standing by the door naked, clothes strewn across the room, left wherever they’ve landed, and John’s lips are on Seth’s. He leads the younger man to the bed, pulling down the fluffy comforter before they both fall down onto the mattress, kissing and nipping at each other. 

They arrange themselves, John’s lying flat on his back and Seth straddling his hips. “Say it again, Seth,” John pleads, hands roaming down from Seth’s chest to his abdomen. 

“Patience,” Seth replies, that grin back on his face. He rocks his hips, rubbing their dicks together, eliciting a moan of pleasure from his older lover. 

“I don’t want to be patient,” John says. “Not when I’ve got you like this.”

“Now, now, patience is a virtue,” Seth tells him, leaning down to press kisses to John’s face, all the while using his right hand to prep himself for John, his own fingers slipping into his body, stretching himself. 

“Fuck patience,” John mutters. 

Seth chuckles, but finally relents. “I guess I’ve made you hold out long enough.” With that, he sits back and takes hold of John’s cock in his right hand, stroking it a few times before aligning himself and sinking down to the hilt. “Oh, yeah,” Seth moans, “your dick always fills me up so good. John,” he adds after a deliberate pause. 

“That’s it, Seth,” John breathes out, between the way his name rolls off Seth’s tongue and how tight Seth’s ass feels around his cock, he’s overcome with sheer pleasure. 

It doesn’t take long for John’s name to become one of the three words that fall repeatedly from Seth’s mouth. “John, oh fuck, John. John. Fuck. _Johnnnn_. Ohfuck _John_.” 

Their hips rock back and forth in a rhythm that’s become second nature to them after their couple of years together. “Oh, you feel so good, Seth,” John tells him between moans. His hands are both on Seth’s hips, not guiding him up and down, not dictating the pace, just holding him, gripping him, leaving marks behind on that smooth, tan skin. 

“C’mon, touch me, John,” Seth finally demands, his cock having remained untouched so far. “John, please.”

And Seth knows just how to get to him. Knows how to get John to do anything and everything he wants. With one more moan of his name, John moves his left hand off Seth’s hip and wraps it around his cock. It takes a little time for John’s hand to adjust to the pace of Seth’s bouncing up and down on his dick and the rock of his own hips, but soon enough they’ve worked out a new rhythm. 

“Oh, yeah, John, oh, that’s it. Yeah, like that,” Seth says, head thrown back as he rides John’s dick and John strokes his. “I’m so close, John. God, John, this is what you do to me. Fuck, fuck,” he curses, feeling a tingling in the pit of his stomach, his balls drawing up as his orgasm nears. 

“Say it when you come.”

“Oh, fuck, John. _John_!” Seth cries, unable to hold back any longer. His head is still thrown back, back arching as he releases over John’s stomach. 

Then, between the cries of his name and Seth’s ass clenching tight around him, John can’t stave off his orgasm. He moans Seth’s name as he comes deep in the younger man’s ass. 

Seth pulls off and heads to the bathroom quickly to grab a wet towel. He cleans them both off before tossing the towel onto the floor and then flopping down onto the bed, exhausted. “Was that good for you, John?” Seth asks.

“Pretty sure you know the answer to that,” John replies. 

“Mmm. Just say it anyway, _John_.”

And there’s his weakness. As always. “You’re fucking amazing,” he tells him, running a hand now through Seth’s hair. “And you’re all mine.”

“Yeah,” Seth says, leaning in to press a light kiss to John’s lips. “And you’re all mine. Isn’t that right, John?”

“You trying to get another round in tonight?”

“I might be. Why? You getting hard again, _John_?” Seth teases, his lips still right against John’s. “You up for another round tonight, _John_?”

“Fuck.” He rolls Seth over onto his back, his strong body nestled in between Seth’s legs. “You wanna go again?”

Seth reaches his arms up and wraps them around John’s neck. “I’m still wide open. Your jizz is still in me, keeping me slicked up. What do you think, John?”

John wastes no time pushing his cock back inside Seth, who really is still slicked up from his cum, still open from being freshly fucked just minutes prior. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, John.” Seth says before pulling their heads together in a kiss.


End file.
